parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress
Tigress is a 27 year old character from Kung Fu Panda She plays Brainy Barker in Po The Superpanda She is a superhero dog Tigress plays Tim the Minion in Awesome Me and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2). She is a tall Minion. In Awesome Me, she plays alongside Princess Luna. She plays Dixie in The Wolf-Dog & The Hedgehog II She is a singing canine country girl She plays Colleen in Road Animals She is a hot, gorgeous anthro collie She plays Jenna Chive in FunnyTales in the Wild She is a pop-star chive. She plays Scallion 1 in FunnyTales She is an unnamed scallion. She is a guest star in FunnyTales in the Wild, along with Robin Hood and Finnick. She plays Princess Leia in Animation Star Wars She is a Rebel princess Tigress plays Wyldstyle in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie) and Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) She is a beautiful Lego figure an a prominent member of the Master Builders. In both parodies, Tigress is best friends with Agent Classified and the love interest of Nick Wilde. As her voice (Angelina Jolie), She plays Maleficent in Tigressficent She is a Disney villain She plays Lara Croft in Tigress Croft: Tomb Raider (PrinceBalto Version) She is a tomb raider She played as Toph Beifong in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal & The Legend Of Kate She is a blind earthbender She, as a cub, played as Tejua in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a bison calf As Galadriel in The Animal Lord Of The Rings She is an elf She played as Suki in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a warrior She played as Attina in The Little Mer-Lioness She is a mermaid She played Miss Spider in Wart and the Giant Peach She is a spider She played Mrs. Leary in Simba in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother She played as Adult Nala in The Tigger King She is a lioness She played as Adult Lady in Tigress and the Tigger She is a dog She played as Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played as Jasmine in Bagheeraladdin She is an Arabian princess She played as Attina in The Little Mer-lioness 3: Nala's Beginning She is a mermaid She played as Molly Grue in The Last Fox and The Last Snake She is a former bandit woman She played as The Unicorn in The Last Tigress She is a unicorn She will play Babette in Beauty and the Demigod She is a feather duster. She played Shabu Shabu's Daughter in Simba (Chowder) She played as Bunty in Feline Run She is a hen She Played as Sailor Jupiter In Sailor Moon for 1983Movies Style She is Makoto's Supr form. Gallery Tigress in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Tigress in Kung Fu Panda Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 2 Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 3 Tigresskungfupanda10426998406348.jpg Tigress2.jpg Tigress.jpg kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2446.jpg kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2449.jpg kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2452.jpg kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2454.jpg kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4311.jpg kung-fu-panda-holiday-disneyscreencaps.com-2032.jpg Kung fu panda 3 po and friends.png Tigress kung fu panda 3.png Kung fu panda tv show stars.png Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg FELICIECTORTeams.png Felines.png TigerandTiger.png Relatives *Husband-Po *Daughter-Lei Lei *Son in Law-Bao *Adopted Father-Shifu *Father in Law-Li Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Tigers Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Tigger and Tigress Category:Mothers Category:Wifes Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Child Lovers Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a villain Category:Adults Category:Love Interest Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Heroes Category:Pro and Tigress Category:King Julien And Tigress Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Orphans Category:Aunts Category:27 year olds Category:Teenagers Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Po and Tigress Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Girls Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Oh and Tigress Category:Characters who cry Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:2008 Introductions Category:Skunk's Friends Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters